Tell me again why I'm confused
by Akatsuki-chick
Summary: Plot: Everything seemes twisted in some way.Sasuke seems to be the potential’bad boy’of the storyline and Itachi can’t seem to make his time at college go by faster.
1. Well It IS your fault

_Tell me again why I'm confused…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Ooc characters mentioned in this story.**_

_**A/N: Ah well, I'm sorry for like…disappearing on my 'Konohagakure High' Story but I'll reward you with a new story…mainly because I have no more ideas for the other story.**_

_**Plot: Everything seemes twisted in some way.Sasuke seems to be the potential'bad boy'of the storyline and Itachi can't seem to make his time at college go by faster.**_

_**Chapter 1: Well it IS your fault. **_

"**I got a lot to say to you; yeah I got a lot to say, I notice your eyes are always glued **

**to me…."This song played on an I pod that twenty year old, Uchiha Itachi listened to in silence. Why he was listening to it? Well mainly because it was on Deidara's I pod which he'd borrowed for this four hour field trip with his college classmates. He didn't know, nor did he care why he let his brother 'Sasuke' borrow his car for a 'Joyride' with his friends. Maybe he was being nice? Or maybe he just didn't want to hear the same **_**why can't you do something for me for a change? You always get to hang with those freaks you call the Akatsuki and I don' get tot hang with my friends be cause they don't have rides …..so PLEASE Aniki… **_**The million dollar question in the eldest Uchiha's mind was" What ever happened to walking?" But, Itachi decided to be nice and let his brother borrow his car….that ended in over 50,000 worth of damage to his Mercedes Benz; and having Itachi ride the bus with his college mates. Also the Uchiha had continually caught a glimpse of a few girls on the bus staring at him. Deciding to ignore this, he turned away from them towards the window and watched as many cars, Motorcycles…trees, and even more trees passed. "Hey, whats wrong, un? You seem… a bit quieter than usual" Deidara said while sitting on his knees and facing Itachi. Itachi tried his best to ignore the blonde and to pretend that the I pod was a bit too loud to hear, but Deidara poked him continually to get his attention. "Well?" The blonde haired teen repeated while moving next to the Uchiha. The poking continued and Itachi grabbed his arm to stop it"Nothings wrong…"He snarled while releasing Deidara's arm. Deidara paused and pouted a bit before heading to the back of the bus again.**

**In some other pointless car**

"**Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your Girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one! Hey Hey! You! You! I can be your Girlfriend!!!!" Four girls, excluding the driver whom was one who went by the name of 'Sai'; sung loudly while waving to the bus in their Honda S2000. The song ended and the car seemed to fill into silence. "Ah, it feels nice to not ride on that bus….."The one who went by the name of 'Kaburi' said while leaning on the back of the seat next to Sai. Kaburi was tall, and sported Bleach-blonde hair with brown eyes. She'd oftenly wore her hair in a ponytail but for this special event she wore it down for a change. Also, she'd worn a grey tank top, and black faded jeans. Her shoes were just black flip-flops and as an accessory she'd worn black and red bracelets.**

"**Yeah I agree!!!!! I'd bet that this will be an exciting adventure!!!!!" The one called Silence cheered. Although her name meant the exact opposite of what she was she was always very sweet and Giddy. Her hair was blonde, extremely long to the point on where she'd almost trip on it sometimes, and her eyes were a sea-greenish color. The outfit she wore was Dark blue jeans and a pink low cut top with black boots.**

"**Ouch…my ear, aw man I messed up on my drawing" Rebecca whined a bit while putting her sketchbook away. "Aw, come on take a break and sing and stuff with us" Hinkara said to her. Rebecca's hair was a slight navy color and her eyes were a sapphire blue. Rebecca's outfit consisted of a red and black striped shirt with black jeans and red converse. Hinkara on the other hand had a silvery color to her medium cut hair which seemed a bit messy and in her face at times. Also her eyes were a demonic hazel-like color. She sported a black and red top which stated"In your face!" in dark bold letters. Also she'd worn blue jeans and black converse. (A/N: Please bare with how bad I am at Para descriptions)**

"**You ladies we're doing just fine by singing………………..not" Sai muttered in a quiet tone" What was that? Are you being rude Sai-san?" Kaburi asked in a curious tone. Sai paused before shaking his head as a response of no" We're here" He announced as they pulled up to the resort place. The students that were on the bus walked off, including Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan. "Damn, Why'd the leader sign 'Us' up for this college"Hidan grunted. Deidara's grin never seemed to leave his face"Well, I'm excited about it un!" He cheered"Aren't you Itachi?"He asked while looking towards where the Uchiha formerly stood but was not there any longer.**

**Inside the Resort Itachi's POV:**

**There seemed to be another group of students there, although I didn't give a damn. I would've preferred not to get a roommate, but it seemed as though our rooms were already required it, and still I didn't seem to care. As I walked through the main hallway, I noticed as two boys quarreled as if immature children…………**

**Cliff hanger! Haha! This chapter wasn't that good but I promise that it'll get better!!!!! Anyway! The first song that Itachi ish listening to is by Paramore: Crushcrushcrush. I will try to update daily (Which ish about updates a week) IF I can….R&R!!!!!**


	2. Tell me somthing I didn't already know!

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! But Hinkara….the other Ooc are my friends'**

**A/N: Um, I thank all who have read!!!! Also I'll try laying off on the 'Clothes' description and get on with the story because I partially think that describing clothes ish annoying…but I'll include a little of it**

**Chapter two: Tell me something I didn't already know!**

_**The corridor, Itachi's POV:**_

_**Luckily for me….It was my foolish little brother and…who might this one be**_** I started thinking odd things in **

**my mind; having an idea that this boy whom was with my Ototo was the Jinchuuriki. Shaking this off I headed **

**off to my room. Which included; that annoying blonde who worked for the leader…I could never seem to **

**remember his name but it doesn't seem like I cared either.**

_**Third person POV:**_

"**Hey un…I guess we'll be roommates, hm?" Deidara said to Itachi in a slightly cheerful tone. Itachi wasn't **

**very excited, for he would rather roommate with the oldest, meanest, Hermit in the world than room with **

**Deidara. It seemed as though Deidara didn't like him as much, and was just trying to annoy, or like him but it **

**just wasn't working. Ignoring him, Itachi quickly claimed the bed closest to the window by sitting his bags **

**onto them. Deidara pouted a bit while crossing his arms" I was going to sleep there un" He whined. Itachi **

**ignored him, which angered the blonde even more. Deidara approached Itachi boldly and stared right into his **

**eyes" I said….that I was going to sleep there…un" He snarled. The two Akatsukis glared at each other for **

**an extended time.**

_**Elsewhere…. In the girl's section of the resort.**_

"**So like we're all sharing a room together?" Hinkara asked while adjusting her bag" I guess so…" Kaburi **

**added with a slight shrug. "Eeeeek!!!! I'm like sooo excited!!!!" Silence cheered while Rebecca held her **

**ear" Yeah….and ow" She muttered while holding her ear.**

**They entered their room to find that it was one of the most beautiful things that some of them had ever seen. **

**Florescent covered bed spreads, and the walls were covered in blue wall paper. The floor consisted of a dark **

**grayish color. Hinkara, and Rebecca gagged at the sight" It's ugly" The navy haired one quickly declared. **

"**It's…..un-stylish" Hinkara pointed out. "It's perfect!!!!!!" Kaburi and Silence shouted in joy. So the four **

**women shrugged and started to pack up.**

_**4:00 pm In Uzumaki's dorm….**_

**Sai seemed excited about sharing a dorm with Naruto and Sasuke. For one thing he'd already declared **

**Naruto as his 'Special' friend and Sasuke as his 'Unwanted ally'. "You can sleep on that side Uzumaki-**

**san…Unwanted; you can sleep over there"Sai directed Sasuke to the opposite side of where they were **

**sleeping." My name is Sasuke, and I sleep wherever the hell I would want to" Sasuke snarled." Well then **

_**Sauce Gay**_** lets see what Uzumaki-san has to say"Sai muttered while looking to Naruto whom was a bit at a **

**loss" Datteba-yo?"The helpless blonde chanted in a question form. Sai smiled a bit while looking back at **

**Sasuke." He agrees with me **_**Sauce gay**_** so start getting your stuff out, on that side" Sai said with a slight grin. **

**Sasuke sent a deadly glare to him," There is a reason that you are creating 'conflict with me... And I would **

**like to know why" He said to the boy with the onyx colored eyes opposite to him. "Well you WERE a traitor **

**to our village, I believe that everyone here has some sort of 'Conflict' with you…"Sai explained while turning **

**away from him and pulling out few things. Sasuke sighed while responding" **_**Tell me something I didn't **_

_**already know…."**_

****

**_Disliking...un, Well I hope you like it R&R!_**


	3. Hate

**Disclaimer: Um...I own nothing…at all….but Hinkara**

**Author's Rant: Ah, well I thank you all who have read!!!! So…I'm going to keep my promise and TRY to update twice-once a week.**

**Also! ... That's it!**

**Chapter three: I hate you as much as you hate me…**

_**/Room of the Akatsukis 7:30pm/**_

**So there they were….staring deadly into each other's eyes for hours. **

**Deidara was starting to get a bit restless; also his eyes were drier than an abandoned desert.**

**Itachi on the other hand seemed un-harmed by what they were doing. **

**Apparently Deidara never blinked, as well as Itachi.**

**They stared before Itachi's final response" And if I don't?" He asked in a low, yet blunt tone.**

" **Then I'll kick yer-"Deidara's response was interrupted by the door's opening.**

**" Dinner time you two…"**

**A maid said to the two Akatsukis before retreating off to somewhere else.**

**Deidara paused before looking over at the Uchiha for one last time.**

" **We'll handle this later un" The blonde snarled before turning to leave the room. **

**Itachi seemed to not respond until Deidara made it out of the door.**" **Handle my ass…" He turned away from the door back to his bags and started to un-pack.**

_**/The girl's room 7:30pm/**_

**Some of the girls began to sing loudly in their room out of boredom**

**  
**

"**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again"**

**Their song ended with someone shouting" Shut up!" and the maid walked inside**

**" Dinner ladies " she called to them before walking off to somewhere else.**

**Rebecca and Kaburi blinked from their desk which they'd drew on as Silence and Hinkara changed the station of the radio" Whoot…Tomorrow we'll be outside studying the artifacts of the resort and other stuff!!!!" Silence cheered.**

**Hinkara nodded in agreement before pushing on her slippers and walking to the door" Lets go"**

_**/Naruto's Room 7:35pm/**_

"**Naru-kuuun" Sai squealed in delight" Do you need any help on un-packing anything?"**** The overly-helpful one asked his blonde friend. **

**Naruto gave a wide grin while rubbing the back of his head. "No….but the Teme does" **

"**Shut up, Dobe…I don't need any help from any of you two" Apparently Sasuke was over his own head,**

**He had tons of weapons, and clothes everywhere…but that was something past Sai's helping**

**" Its alright…I prefer not helping Homos…"Sai muttered.**

**Sasuke gave off a slight twitch at that statement" W-wha"**

**But his words were interrupted by the sound of the maid coming inside" Dinner time!" She chirped before running off somewhere else.**

**The three blinked in unison before Sasuke'****s anger got the better of him" I'll show you who the Homo is…"**

**He snarled at Sai before chasing Sai out of the room leaving behind a dumbfounded Naruto.**

"**Dattebayo..?"**

_**Hidan's Whereabouts…  
**_**"…Hello?" Hidan looked around in the empty hallway wondering where everyone went…apparently he was…alone.

* * *

**

Well...I tried making this long...but its short as hell...R&R


End file.
